


Day 11: Santa Claus Is Coming to Town

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Baby!Yixing, Background ChanBaek, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter Jongin, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Will you let me in?”“You idiot! Where even were you? I was so worried, and I didn’t even get a call!”“Um… This is why I’m so late.”“Jongin…”Or...Where Jongin works as a firefighter and Kyungsoo is his husband. Christmas Eve comes and Jongin's late. That's never a good sign, but maybe Jongin has one more unexpected surprise for Kyungsoo.





	Day 11: Santa Claus Is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even realize that the last story also had a little baby until I finished but whatever :P And I feel a little bad that these aren't as long as some of the first ones but finals have been kicking my butt...  
> But this idea totally came from seeing the filming stuff of Jongin and Chanyeol on Return of Superman and being the perfect dads!

Kyungsoo checked the clock sitting above the stove for the nth time that evening. It was nearing ten in the evening, and Jongin’s shift was supposed to end at seven. He understood that working as a firefighter called for emergency situations popping up, but those usually lasted only an extra hour at most. Kyungsoo called in to the station once already, but they said Jongin wasn’t available. No explanation, no details. His husband wasn’t responding to texts either.

He just kept telling himself that if something horrible happened, then Chanyeol would have called him. They all knew Kyungsoo at the station from how much he came to visit (bother) Jongin; they would call him if need be. They would call. They had to.

Kyungsoo bit his lip. He tried to keep the dark thoughts of what could have happened from his mind. It was Christmas Eve and supposed to be a cheerful night, not one filled with worry and dread. Jongin had even promised a fancy dinner, and even though it wasn’t a big deal to miss it, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but know something was wrong. Jongin would never miss their date night.

The cheerful piano tune of the doorbell filled Kyungsoo’s mind. He didn’t move from his spot at the kitchen table with the half-finished cup of coffee sitting across from him. It came again and Kyungsoo swore that short excerpt of Beethoven was going to haunt his nightmares. Kyungsoo slowly made his way to the front door, crossing through the heavily decorated living room. His hand gripped the handle and he cracked open the door, preparing for someone who wasn’t Jongin.

Jongin never rang the doorbell.

But Kyungsoo was soon met with the sight of his husband standing on their front step with little snowflakes scattered about his dark hair. Kyungsoo’s mouth opened to say something, but Jongin quickly held one finger up to his lips to stop him from talking. His hands were both full, so Kyungsoo may have missed the finger if he wasn’t raking his eyes up and down his husband’s body for injuries.

“Will you let me in?” Jongin joked, a flirty smile coming to his face.

“You idiot! Where even were you?” Kyungsoo asked, the worry soon turning anger as soon as he began speaking. “I was so worried, and I didn’t even get a call!”

“Um… so we’ll start with the phone,” Jongin said. “Sorry about that. It died before my shift ended. Me and Chanyeol ran off pretty quickly. And I guess… well, merry Christmas?” Jongin carefully extended his arms from his body, the shorter of the two just now noticing that his arms were filled with a bundle of clothing or blankets and not his normal work duffle. “This is why I’m so late.”

Kyungsoo pulled the top blanket back and gasped. “Jongin…”

A little baby, no more than a week old, was sleeping bundled up in Jongin’s arms. That explained why Jongin wanted him to stay so quiet. At the cold air now hitting his face, the baby’s nose crinkled, chocolate eyes blinking open. He offered a sleepy smile, a dimple puncturing his cheek.

Jongin nudged the door shut with his foot, holding the baby out to Kyungsoo to take. Once he did, Jongin proceeded to strip off his boots and settle his duffel bag from his shoulder down in the entryway. A blue and green diaper bag still hung on his opposite shoulder that had originally been hidden behind the duffel.

Kyungsoo looked up to Jongin for answers.

“He was dropped off near the end of my shift. He’s one of those Safe Haven babies. The parents left him with us.”

“Oh.”

“We took him to the hospital, his health’s fine and all. I stopped by Chanyeol’s for a while to get supplies that they had from their little boy. He just dropped me off.”

Kyungsoo nodded mutely at the explanation. “Does he have a name?”

Jongin shook his head, his bangs flopping over into his eyes. He walked over to the couch, sitting carefully on the cushions as not to disturb the napping baby in Kyungsoo’s arms. The little baby looked so serene that Jongin couldn’t imagine anyone giving him up.

“Why us?”

“They didn’t want to disturb a foster family on Christmas, I guess. They didn’t give much reason other than that. Chanyeol and Baek have Junmyeon, they wouldn’t be able to deal with another newborn right now. Minseok’s leaving with Jongdae tomorrow morning for China. And none of us would trust Sehun with a dead pet rock.” Kyungsoo laughed at the thought of Sehun even trying to hold a baby properly. Kyungsoo could bet he would try to feed it a hamburger if it got hungry. “And we still have some stuff from when we had to watch my niece and nephew for a while… Right?”

“Downstairs, in the storage room.”

Jongin went to retrieve the portable crib and playpen as Kyungsoo remained upstairs with the little baby. They both had a soft spot for kids, especially Jongin. Seeing him interact with his niece and nephew, Kyungsoo knew he would make a wonderful father. It was no wonder he volunteered to take the boy home.

The baby continued to sleep in Kyungsoo’s arms, letting out a little yawn and snuggling further down into his blanket. Kyungsoo got up slowly, trying his hardest not to disturb the boy, and grabbed the diaper bag to rifle through.

He unzipped the top once he was back on the couch. Inside was a full pack of diapers and wipes, a few bottles with an unopened can of formula, one or two onesies, and a handful of toys. Kyungsoo felt a rush of gratitude towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol for letting them have this, even when their own new baby probably needed it as well.

It wasn’t much longer after Kyungsoo rezipped the diaper bag that Jongin came stumbling back up with both the crib and playpen in his arms. He let them down as softly as he could onto the ground; once they were sure that the baby didn’t wake up, Jongin set up the crib first.

“Where should we put it?”

Kyungsoo thought for a moment. He angled his body towards their room. “Just put it in next to the bed. If he starts crying, we’ll have to wake up and I don’t trust either of us to hear him if he’s not by our side.”

Jongin laughed under his breath and settled on the ground to set up the crib. After it was put together, wiped down with a clean rag, and dragged into their bedroom to sit right next to their bed, Jongin ran back down to grab the mattress to put in it. He undid the plastic wrap over the mattress, leaving it unceremoniously on the floor near the stairs.

Kyungsoo went into their bedroom after Jongin came back, not a word shared between the two. He sat down, patting the baby boy’s bottom when he started to squirm. Jongin made quick work of lining it with a sheet and plopping it down into the crib. Kyungsoo examined it for only a moment before laying the boy down. He waved a hand for Jongin to shut off the overhead lights and turn on the bedside lamp instead.

Once the boy was settled, Jongin collapsed on their bed, tugging Kyungsoo down with him. He smelled faintly of his cologne and smoke, no doubt from a call earlier in the day. Kyungsoo had learned to love the smell, it was so distinctly Jongin.

“Sorry to spring this on you without warning…”

Kyungsoo lightly hit Jongin’s arm. “Don’t even say sorry. You know I would’ve done the same.”

“But it’s Christmas. We were supposed to have a romantic dinner and all. Not even mentioning what else,” Jongin said. He tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I should’ve told you earlier.”

“Seriously, Jongin. None of it’s your fault. Besides we were thinking of adopting anyways. Think of this like a trial run.”

Jongin snorted, curling his arms around his husband’s body and laying his head beneath Kyungsoo’s on the bed. Kyungsoo brought a hand up to run through Jongin’s hair, sweaty from the day’s work. “Go take a shower. I’ll watch Yixing.”

“You named him already?” Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s hot breath against his neck. He cuddled in closer to his husband. The older shrugged nonchalantly. The little boy was quite a cute sight with his flat nose and perfectly dimpled smile. It was hard not to fall in love with him. “And a Chinese name?”

“The parents left a note saying he was born in China and then brought over here. It’s a mystery why.”

Yixing yawned and placed a thumb in his mouth. Kyungsoo kneed Jongin in the leg until he pulled away. “Seriously though. Go take a shower- you stink.” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo on the lips, then once more on the cheek before trudging over to the master bathroom connected to their bedroom.

The sound of running water soon filled the room, Jongin’s humming breaking through every once in a while. Yixing let out little snores, a tactic Kyungsoo was sure only to make anyone and everyone fall in love with him. He pulled off his glasses (his contacts were taken out earlier as he was waiting for his husband) so he could put on pajamas rather than his jeans and sweater.

He felt a little self-conscious getting dressed in front of Yixing. Really, it shouldn’t have been a problem because Kyungsoo remembered reading about how bad a baby’s sight is, but just knowing that someone other than Jongin was in the room with him was a little strange. Kyungsoo didn’t want to leave Yixing alone, though, so he angled the closet door between him and the baby. It was a struggle getting into his pajamas this way, but Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what else to do.

After getting dressed, Kyungsoo made himself comfortable under the blankets. He laid on his side to face the crib, curling his legs up closer to his body for warmth. Without Jongin cuddling like an octopus, Kyungsoo felt cold in bed. He wasn’t sure if he should stay awake or just go to sleep. Did they have to watch a baby this young all night? He didn’t think so.

Kyungsoo could feel his body relax from being so stressed earlier that evening. With the worry slowly draining from his body and replaced with tiredness, he drifted off to a light sleep.

He cracked one eye open when Jongin slid underneath the blankets beside him, one arm thrown around his middle. Their legs tangled together almost instantly; Jongin shoved his body into all the places he could to be as close to Kyungsoo as possible. Even though he probably knew Kyungsoo was sleeping, Jongin still cuddled him. Yixing was still sleeping soundly in his crib, his one thumb still in his little mouth. He sucked sporadically as he slept.

Jongin let out a sigh, nosing at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo could tell he was still stressed out about how this Christmas ended up, no matter how much he had told him it was okay. He took one of Jongin’s hands into his own and intertwined their fingers. As small as a gesture it was, that seemed to do the trick. His husband’s breathing slowed as he himself relished in the warmth that the other offered.

Now with the calm presence of Jongin behind him, Kyungsoo let himself go back down to sleep without worry.


End file.
